The Love Song of J Alfred Prufrock
by Zagury
Summary: That is not what I meant at all. That is not it, at all.


**Title:** The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock  
**Pairing:** Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood  
**Rating:** NC-17 (sort of? I tried)

**Word Count:** ~1700  
**Summary:** _"That is not what I meant at all. That is not it, at all."_** –The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock  
****Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or these characters. JKR rules quite a bit of the Internet with them, but I don't.  
**Note:** Written for the International Day of Femslash! I'm not clever enough to come up with my own title, so I just left it as it was (it was on my computer as this) and it's also the poem I received my prompt from. My story doesn't follow the lines of the poem whatsoever; so don't think that it does. This wasn't beat-ed so all mistakes are mine. Thanks to woldy for organizing the challenge!

"Do you even _understand _what limits you're pushing, Luna?" I shouted in the confines of our house. We were undressing, getting ready for bed—previously preparing for what was going to be a great shag, no doubt—but things had changed since Luna announced that she was going to do an article for the Quibbler on the number of gay men in the Magical Law Enforcement Department at the Ministry.

Coincidentally, Harry and my brother, Ron, worked in that very department. In fact, they were partners—subtly, in more than one way.

And I was _not_, by any means, going to let Harry Potter's reputation be totally abashed by Luna's article; she would simply have to find something else to write about. While Harry and I had definitely gone our separate ways, we were still talking regularly and I had no intention of letting Luna ruin what he considered a very well kept secret. He had only come out about it to his family and certain members of the Order, after all.

"Ginny, I only want to reveal to the public what hasn't been revealed." Luna said calmly, standing with her hands at her side in front of me.

I was finding it very hard to be angry with her when she was almost naked.

"That's something that doesn't need to be revealed! Why does it matter if the Aurors are gay or not?"

"Why does it matter if professional Quidditch players are gay or not?" Luna retaliated. I froze, my retort caught in my mouth. "People are interested in that, aren't they? What if I help more people find love?"

"Luna, people who are dead scared of fighting aren't going to sign up to be an Auror just so they can fall in love!"

Luna stared at me defiantly. "I would have."

"But… you're Luna." I sighed, sinking down onto the bed. Luna stood with her arms folded over her chest for a moment more before climbing over to me, pressing kisses to my shoulders. Her arm wrapped around my body, her hand resting on my stomach, pressing into the center. She made slow, open-mouthed kisses on my skin, the ones she knew I liked the most, and gradually, in a miraculous decrescendo, my posture softened and I turned around, meeting Luna's lips easily.

It was something of an apology, we both knew, but we weren't about to say anything.

Normally our kisses were fierce and maddening, but sometimes, like this, our kisses were sensual, passionate, in need of no other contact. I slowly moved myself above Luna, pressing the blond witch into the sheets but keeping our lips connected. The tempo of our tongues grew quicker and when Luna's grazed that spot _just there_ on my lower lip, I groaned.

I was acutely aware of Luna's exposed breasts, while mine still remained within the confines of a green bra. We still had our knickers on, but it seemed that Luna didn't intend to keep it that way for long. Her fingers moved along the elastic of my matching emerald knickers, the soft pads finally causing me to squirm after Luna had continued her ministrations after just a few moments.

But then they were gone and she was unhooking my bra, and then there was a sweet bliss as her breasts pressed against mine, with no barrier, and it was perfect. I met Luna's mouth again fiercely, my hands tangling themselves in her knotted hair once more. She fought with equal power, but damn her, she was so very good at multitasking.

My knickers were on the floor next to hers in a matter of seconds. I pressed her into the sheets harder still, aching for her skin, for her touch, for her kiss. She traveled her hands down my body, kneading my breasts, her thumbs plucking my nipples, until she was finally there. She dipped two fingers into my wet cunt and I gasped. I knew, I knew that she always wanted to come with me, so I pushed two of my own fingers into her and that was that.

I don't know how we did it, but somehow, we pulled it off. We concentrated on the movements of our fingers despite the skin pressing against skin, despite the sweat that covered our bodies, despite the other's thumb working at our clits. It was hard, indeed, but I loved it, and I know she did too. It was pulsing for me, a quick thrust in and out and back again. But for her, like always, she put me through the smallest agony, moved her fingers leisurely and casually, as if she wasn't trying to bring me to an edge. I bit her neck and she grinned, but the tempo increased and it was a spectacular song.

Luna's eyes were wide, her chest rising and falling against mine rapidly. It was a wonderful sensation. I could see my reflection in her astounding blue orbs, could feel her hips grinding against mine and I could feel, on top of all the skin and sweat and sex, her heart drumming in her chest, right beneath mine.

I came with a cry. My fingers were shaking from one of the best orgasms of my life, but I tried to keep on, tried to keep moving them for the sake of her release. I looked up after the stars had almost completely disappeared from in front of my eyes and saw that her head was dipped back, her eyes closed, her face flushed. I kissed her throat and whispered her name, and she came.

We stayed, twined as we were, in the bed until I had almost fallen asleep right on top of her. But she didn't mind in the slightest, I had come to learn; she liked to stroke my hair and look at her legs tangled with mine. Just before I did fall asleep, she said, "So you wouldn't."

It was difficult to pull myself out of my lethargic reverie. "Wouldn't what?"

"You wouldn't have signed up to be an Auror so that you could find me." Her voice was blank, and I looked up into her face. It was the same. I sat up, pulling myself away from her so that I could read her body language. But it was expressionless as well.

"Why do you say that?"

"Earlier, you said that 'people who are dead scared of fighting wouldn't have signed up to be an Auror so they can fall in love.' I said I would have. You didn't say anything in return." She folded her arms across her chest again, and still, I couldn't read her.

"Luna, am I really the kind of girl who's dead scared of fighting?" I asked quietly.

"That is not what I meant at all. That is not it, at all. You're the kind of girl who can't stand to see other people fight for her. You wouldn't sign up to be an Auror because it calls for sacrifice and danger to the people that you love." She looked out the window, looked at the moon that was glowing overhead. "So obviously, you wouldn't have signed up to be an Auror if it meant you could find me."

But I shook my head several times, moving back closer to her. I positioned myself right next to her, close enough so that our shoulders and thighs were touching. My skin felt warm against hers.

"You have it all wrong, Luna."

"But you would become a professional Quidditch player for me, is that it? You would fly on a broom for me but you wouldn't put me on the line? You wouldn't fight for me, is that it?" she said icily, and it was the first perk of emotion I had heard from her since the conversation began.

And then I put my hand on her cheek and forced her to look at me. She wasn't crying; Luna never cried. But her eyes were cold, hurt, and that felt worse than seeing her cry, and I didn't really know what to say. So I said what I thought would be best.

"Luna, I'd fight Bellatrix Lestrange ten times for you, you know I would. I would never play Quidditch again if it meant I couldn't be with you. Quidditch isn't as important as you are. It just isn't." And she paused, as though squandering on my words, but still, the emotion in her eyes did not change.

"Why wouldn't you become an Auror?" Her voice was soft. I think I preferred the icy, cold Luna to this hurt one.

"You're right, for the most part; I don't want to put you on the line. I don't want to do that." She opened to her mouth to object, but I put my finger over her lips. "Listen. If I became an Auror, that means you would be an Auror with me, and that would mean double the danger. If you were to get hurt, or something bad happened to you… And you think the same! I would fight for you Luna, I would." I put my hands over hers.

"But I already have." And so she nodded, she looked at the moon again.

"I'm just going to do an article on this," she said, and she tipped in her head in the direction of the moon.

"What will you say?" I murmured, closing my hand around her cold fingers.

"The moon has some peculiar characteristics. The main one, however, is the power it has to heal." Luna said, and when she turned back to me and she kissed me, I saw her smile.

"It also contributes to romantic properties, such as…" she mumbled against my lips, hands flittering at my waist.

"Shagging?" I asked, my fingers curling at the nape of her neck. She grinned against my kiss.

"Mm, yes, I think that would be just the thing to write about."


End file.
